


Will You Hold My Heart In Your Hand?

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected to catch his eyes, but ‘always and forever’ has to start somewhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Hold My Heart In Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> It changes POV half way through. Starts with Liam and turns to the female lead Kaelyn. I really hope you enjoy :)  
> xoxo.

Sometimes I think it’s a dream; how can one person be so in love with another. How could your hearts beat so fast that it feels like it could beat right out of your chest, every time you see each other? How could you, even after a year, still feel like it’s the first day you met?

When I first met Kaelyn I was on tour with the boys. ‘Up All Night’ had just come out and we were touring all over America and the UK. I met her in L.A., she was on vacation with her best friends Cat and Kam, they had been planning for months to come and see us live. It was after the concert when I first laid my eyes on her; she was waiting outside the Staples Center with about two dozen other fans. They were all there waiting for photos and autographs, and the hopeful chance they would get to meet at least one of us. Normally I don’t really notice who is there, I sign, pose, smile, and wave then climb into our tour bus and leave with the boys. However, this night I decided to take notice, and for the first time I met someone special. Her red curly locks flowed down to her shoulders so perfectly, and the freckles she had across her face were beautiful. They looked so perfect on her, like each one was a chapter to a story I wanted to read. Then I noticed her shirt, I couldn’t help but stand there laughing. “Liam Payne is my Batman!” was written across the chest, and on the back sat the bat symbol. It was so clever and adorable; I just had to meet the girl who thought of it. She seemed so shy but so full of confidence at the same time. We talked about the show and her friends joined in to what she said. She tried to hide her “Fan Girl” but it didn’t work. I loved it though, I could tell she was a fan but she tried so hard to play it cool. That was the moment I knew she would have my heart.  
It’s been a year since the day we met, and my love has only grown stronger. She has so many cute little quirks that brighten up my day. When we first met she was so nervous: she kept looking to the ground, not willing to meet my eyes, and her face, it turned beat red the moment I tried to talk to her. Then there was the constant apologising, she felt that she was being too crazy. She always wants to pay for dinner or the movie because, as she puts it, she doesn’t want to mooch off her famous boyfriend. Even though she is with us almost every day, she is constantly on blogs and twitter looking at new facts about the boys and I. She loves to tweet with fans and talk with them, but not all of the fans have accepted her. Whenever she gets hate she gets sad, all she wants to do is make people happy. The hate is always about her hair, or how she ‘isn’t good enough’ to date one of the guys from the band, then they attack her looks to what she wears and then to who she hangs out with. Aside from the hate, the other amazing qualities are: she loves country; she sometimes even starts to think she is country girl, and I always have to remind her that she isn’t. She hates, and I mean hates, Justin Beiber, but will blast his music in the car and sing along. She hates her hair, but will still say it’s her best quality because it’s what makes her special. She loves to sit and watch sports with me, but will also cry at romantic movies. She is my everything, every little quirk and smile is mine. She loves to pretend she isn’t a huge fan as well, but we all know she is. However, if you’re lucky enough to catch her off guard you’ll see her jam out, which is exactly what happened when I came home today.

I came home from hanging out with my best mate Andy, only to hear the first CD the boys and I did blaring throughout the house we shared together. I could hear “What Makes You Beautiful” all the way downstairs, and I could hear my girl singing along with it. “Kae?” I shouted putting the keys on the dining room table.

“Kaelyn.” I started to laugh as I was greeted with more singing. I headed up the stairs, even though the shower was running and the fan was on, I could still hear her belt out the lyrics to Harry’s solo. I couldn’t help but laugh as I entered the bathroom. This was her favourite song, she loved the way it made her feel, and she loved it even more when I sang it to her when she was having an off day. As I walked into the bathroom I expected to be greeted with a shriek, but instead I was left with her now singing along to “I Wish”.

. . . . .

Whenever I had the house to myself I took the time to blast my favourite boy bands music while carelessly singing and dancing along. My boyfriend is a member of One Direction, one of the biggest boy bands in the world. I didn’t want him to ever think that that’s why I was dating him so I hid it, well until he was out of the house. Today he left to go hang out with Andy, which meant I had the house all to myself. I wanted to listen to their first CD; it always brought me back to the first night we met.

I was standing outside with my friends after the concert hoping to get a glimpse of the boys. There were so many girls around us, my friends and I honestly thought that we would have no chance of meeting the boys. Not in a million years did I expect for Liam Payne to walk over to me and start telling me how much he loved my shirt. I knew my face was going red, like it always does, but I tried so hard to play it cool. I know I failed miserably though, but somehow he still wanted my number and asked me out a couple days later.

I was in the shower jamming out to “I Wish” when I felt a cool breeze fill the room. I turned around to see Liam standing there, naked, and smiling. “Liam! You scared me. Not cool"

“Sorry babe, I called out but you were too busy singing,” he laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me; you weren’t supposed to be home yet.” I said just about ready to crawl out of the shower.

“Babe,” he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to meet him. “You know I love it when you do this, it’s so cute” He said stepping closer. “I like knowing that I’m the only one that can make you smile like that"

“Well, actually it’s Harry, Louis, Niall, and Zayn too,” I said meeting his big brown eyes with a smile on my face.

“True” he said pulling me closer to his body and wrapping his arms around me. “But none of them can do this to you”

“Well, they could” I smiled, letting a small giggle escape my lips. He knew I was teasing him, and he was loving every moment of it.

“Hmmm, yes, but can they do this?” He responded by kissing my neck.

“Mmmhhm” I said letting my head fall back. I lifted my hands to his very toned back, resting them momentarily at the space between his shoulder blades before digging my nails in and dragging them down.

“And this...” he whispered moving his hands down from my back to my ass.

“Yup” I barely made out, letting my head fall onto his right arm, kissing his bicep.

“Or this?” he said pinning me against the wall next to the shower head.

“You know what they can’t do?” I asked.

“What?”

“Love me the way you do” I stated pulling away and moving under the shower head. I began to sing and dance along to the new song that was playing: moving my hips to the beat and letting the water crash down on my naked body. I could feel Liam’s eyes burning a hole in me. He stood there laughing and loving every moment of it. He started to move closer to me, carefully placing his hands on my hips to slow them down from moving.

“You have the worst singing voice ever, you know?” he laughed.

“Maybe, but I do have fans.” I said linking my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

“Who said I was a fan,” He smirked pulling me tighter against him.

“I never said you, I have other fans”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“The boys” I laughed as our bodies stayed locked together, “what boys” he said with a smirk before crashing our lips together in passion.

His hands moved to my waist holding me tighter to him. I could feel his member pressing firmly against my waist. Liam was shy about his size, not for what you would think; it was because he was big. He was actually quite big, so impressive that every girl he has ever been with complained or just used him for sex. We didn’t have sex until four months after we started dating, and it was the most erotic and emotional sex I had ever had.

“I want you,” he breathed, pulling our lips apart. He placed both of his large hands on my hips and spun me around to face the shower head wall. I placed my left hand on the wall and my right gripped the hanging shower basket. I let my head drop as I felt the warm water cascade down my bare back. He placed his hands on my hips, leaning forward and lowering his body down to mine, placing soft kisses on my shoulder blades. I could feel him rubbing up against my ass, the feeling of wanting him inside me growing. He reached his right hand above my head and pulled out a condom from the basket, ripping it open and sliding it on him effortlessly. He straightened out his back again, leaving one hand on my waist as he moved his right hand to hold himself at my entrance. I tightened my grip on the basket as he very slowly began to insert himself into me.

Because of his size he always had to go slow at first, but that quickly changed every time. He carefully started to push himself in all the way, making my back curve as I felt him move inside me. He began to pull out just slow enough that I could feel him leave me and making me crave him even more. He pushed himself into me again, filling me up completely. He moved his right hand down to my front, cupping me and letting his middle finger linger around my folds. He started to trace around me as he began to pull out again.

“Liam” I cried as he pushed himself in again. He started to pick up his pace. My head fell back as he pushed into me hitting that sweet spot that made me spasm every time. He pulled out and thrusted in hitting that spot again and making me cry out in pleasure. He moved his right hand to my waist and began to pick up his thrusts, pulling my ass back to meet him each time.

He started to slam into me at an unbelievable pace, each time forcing me forward: my grip on the hanging basket getting tighter with each thrust. Once he hit that ecstasy filled spot again I couldn’t control myself and let out a cry of pleasure. The fourth time he hit that spot of weakness I had no control, I let go. I could feel my body tighten as the orgasm took over. Liam was still thrusting into me, the orgasm getting stronger with each thrust. I could feel he was getting close. I let out a few more moans knowing they would throw him over the edge. I could feel him release inside me, throwing his head back and letting the orgasm rip through his body.

We stayed there motionless for a moment, catching our breaths and finding the strength to move again. He started to pull out slowly, making me miss the feeling of him inside me. I tried to straighten my back, feeling the stiffness as I stood to meet his gaze. He grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. Wrapping me up in his muscular arms and holding me tight against his body. He kissed the top of my head which was resting on his chest.

“I love you” he said pulling me tighter.

“Always and Forever” I smiled.


End file.
